goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
EuroTrip
Name: EuroTrip Directed by: Jeff Schaffer Written by: Alec Berg David Mandel Jeff Schaffer Produced by: Alec Berg Daniel Goldberg David Mandel Jackie Marcus Executive Producers: Joe Medjuck Tom Pollock Ivan Reitman Co-Producer: Tom Karnowski Associate Producers: David Minkowski Matthew Stillman Director of Photography: David Eggby Production Designer: Allan Starski Film Editor: Roger Bondelli Music by: James L. Venable Art Directors: David Baxa Jindrich Kocí Nenad Pecur Set Decorators: William A. Cimino Jiri Macke Costume Designers: Julia Caston Vanessa Vogel Casting by: Meg Liberman Nelia Morago Cami Patton Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Company: The Montecito Picture Company Producer/Release: Fox 2000 Pictures Length: 1 hour, 30 minutes, 36 seconds 1 hour, 32 minutes, 2 seconds (Unrated version) Budget: $75 million Box office: $196.3 million Pixar Movie Number: 1012 EuroTrip is a 2004 American teen adventure comedy film written by Alec Berg, David Mandel, and Jeff Schaffer, and directed by Schaffer. The film stars Scott Mechlowicz, Jacob Pitts, Michelle Trachtenberg, Travis Wester, and Jessica Boehrs. Mechlowicz portrays Scott "Scotty" Thomas, an American teenager who travels across Europe in search of his German pen pal, Mieke (Boehrs). Accompanied by his friend Cooper (Pitts) and siblings Jenny and Jamie (Trachtenberg and Wester), Scott's quest takes him to London, Paris, Amsterdam, Bratislava, Berlin, and Rome, encountering awkward, humorous, and embarrassing situations along the way. The film received a 2004 Teen Choice Award nomination for Choice Movie Your Parents Didn't Want You to See. The Whole Story The film begins in Hudson, Ohio, where Scott Thomas (Scott Mechlowicz) is dumped by his girlfriend, Fiona (Kristin Kreuk), immediately after his high school graduation. With his best friend, Cooper Harris (Jacob Pitts), Scott attends a graduation party that evening where the band performs a song detailing the affair Fiona was having with the band's singer (Matt Damon). Scott returns home drunk and angry and reads an e-mail from his German pen pal, Mieke (Jessica Boehrs), expressing sympathy for Scott and suggesting they meet in person. However, Scott has always misunderstood her name as "Mike", thinking that she is male. Cooper suggests that "Mike" may be a sexual predator, and Scott tells Mieke to stay away from him. Scott's younger brother informs him that "Mieke" is a common German girl's name. Realizing his mistake, and that he has feelings for Mieke, Scott tries to contact her again, but finds that Mieke has blocked his email address. Scott decides to travel to Europe, with Cooper, to find Mieke and apologize in person. Scott and Cooper arrive in London, where they befriend a Manchester United football hooligan firm, led by Mad Maynard (Vinnie Jones). After a night of drinking, Scott and Cooper wake up on a bus on their way to Paris with the hooligans. In Paris, they meet up with their classmates Jenny and Jamie (Michelle Trachtenberg and Travis Wester), fraternal twins who are touring Europe together. Jenny and Jamie decide to accompany Scott and Cooper to find Mieke in Berlin. The group travels to Amsterdam, where Jamie is robbed while receiving oral sex in an alley, losing everyone's money, passports, and train tickets. They attempt to hitchhike to Berlin, but due to a language misunderstanding, they end up in Bratislava. Finding a great exchange rate with the U.S. dollar, the group goes to a nightclub. Drunk on absinthe, Jenny and Jamie make out with each other, witnessed by Scotty and Cooper, and are horrified when they realize what they are doing. The next day, a Slovak man drives them to Berlin, where they learn that Mieke has left with a summer tour group, and will be reachable in Rome for only a short time. Jamie sells his camera for plane tickets to Rome. In Rome, the group heads to the Vatican City, where Mieke is touring before her summer at sea. Inside the Vatican, Scott and Cooper search for Mieke, but accidentally ring the bell that signals the Pope has died. Scott appears on a balcony and spots Mieke in the crowd below. The Swiss Guards detain Scott and Cooper, but they are rescued by the Manchester United hooligans. Scott finally introduces himself to Mieke and confesses his love. Mieke is happy to see him, and they have sex in a confessional booth before she leaves on her trip. On the flight back to Ohio, Jenny and Cooper give into their urges and have sex in the plane's lavatory, while Jamie stays in Europe being hired by Arthur Frommer. In the fall, Scott moves to Oberlin College. During a phone conversation with Cooper, who is now dating Jenny, Mieke knocks on his door, having been assigned to the same room due to another misunderstanding about her name. They embrace and get into bed together. Cast Scott Mechlowicz as Scott "Scotty" Thomas Jacob Pitts as Cooper Harris Michelle Trachtenberg as Jenny Travis Wester as Jamie Jessica Boehrs as Mieke Schmidt Kristin Kreuk as Fiona Nial Iskhakov as Bert Thomas Vinnie Jones as Mad Maynard J.P. Manoux as Robot mime from Louvre Fred Armisen as the Creepy Italian Guy Joanna Lumley as Hostel clerk Lucy Lawless as Madame Vandersexxx Diedrich Bader as Alleyway thief Patrick Rapold as Kristoff Rade Šerbedžija as Tibor Jana Pallaske, as Anna, the Camera Store Girl Patrick Malahide as Arthur Frommer Matt Damon as Donny Jeffrey Tambor (uncredited) as Mr. Thomas Release The film was released on videocassette and DVD in the U.S. on June 1, 2004, in an R-rated theatrical version (90 minutes) and an "Unrated" extended version (92 minutes). The theatrical version was released on Blu-ray in 2013. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Wide Screen) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation / Full Open Matte) International Info *USA: February 20, 2004 / June 1, 2004 (DVD) *France: February 22, 2004 / June 1, 2004 (French DVD) / August 1, 2006 (French DVD in Region Two) *Israel: February 22, 2004 / June 29, 2004 (Hebrew DVD) *Mexico: March 2, 2004 / July 20, 2004 (Spanish-Latin American DVD) *Argentina: April 6, 2004 / August 3, 2004 (Argentinian DVD) *Hungary: April 20, 2004 / October 27, 2004 (Hungarian DVD) *South Korea: May 7, 2004 / November 5, 2004 (Korean DVD) *Brazil & Sweden: May 14, 2004 / September 21, 2004 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) / October 5, 2004 (Swedish) *Turkey: May 28, 2004 / October 26, 2004 (Turkish DVD) *Iceland: June 11, 2004 / November 2, 2004 (Icelandic DVD) *Germany and Netherlands: June 17, 2004 / December 7, 2004 (German DVD) / November 30, 2004 (Dutch DVD) *UK and Ireland: June 25, 2004 / December 14, 2004 (UK DVD) *Norway: July 2, 2004 / November 9, 2004 (Norwegian DVD) *United Arab Emirates, Belgium & Japan: July 14, 2004 / November 30, 2004 (Flemish DVD) / October 26, 2004 (Japanese DVD) / October 7, 2005 (Japanese DVD in Region Two) *Spain: July 16, 2004 / December 14, 2004 (Spanish-Castilian DVD) *Estonia & Italy: August 6, 2004 / January 4, 2005 (Estonian DVD) / February 1, 2005 (Italian DVD) *Australia: August 12, 2004 / January 25, 2005 (Australian DVD) *Lithuania: August 20, 2004 / February 8, 2005 (Lithuanian DVD) *Denmark: August 26, 2004 / March 1, 2005 (Danish DVD) *Egypt: September 3, 2004 / March 1, 2005 (Arabic DVD) *Poland, Russia and Ukraine: September 24, 2004 / March 7, 2005 (Polish and Ukrainian DVDs) / February 22, 2005 (Russian DVD) *Taiwan and Thailand: October 1, 2004 / February 8, 2005 (Taiwanese Mandarin and Thai DVDs) DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index #Main Credits #"Scott, We Need to Talk" #Wade's Party #"Scotty Doesn't Know" #Crazy European Sex #No Drinking Age #If You're Not a Manc, You're a Wank #"Ow! My Robot Balls!" #"Mi Scusi!" #Biggest Sausage-Fest on Earth #Hasselhoff #Administer the Testicle Clamps #Nowhere! Near! Berlin! #This Absinthe is Bullshit! #Heil, Heinrich! #The Vatican #"That's One Crazy Pope" #Confessional Booth Sex #When Does The Fairy Get Laid? #Credits with Bloopers and Outtakes *Setup **Audio: English 5.1 Dolby Digital Surround, English 2.0 Dolby Digital Surround and French 5.1 Dolby Digital Surround **Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Special Features **Commentaries **Gag Reel **Deleted Scenes **Alternate Ending Commentary **Nude Scene Index **Unrated Scene Index **Nude Beach Exposed Previews Coming Soon to Video and DVD *Along Came Polly Video and DVD Trailer (Tuesday) *Starsky and Hutch Video and DVD Trailer (July 20) Language Dubs *EuroTrip/Language Dubs Other Languages *EuroTrip/Other Languages Quotes *EuroTrip/Quotes Credits *EuroTrip/Credits Outtakes *EuroTrip/Outtakes Category:2004 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Incest in film